Alice in Supernatural-land
by wishdeanwasrealandicouldbehis
Summary: Where Alice becomes a vampire... There's some swearing, and some blood. I've rated it as an 'M' because I envision it ending up with some mature content. I clearly don't own any of the Supernatural characters, but Alice is all mine!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she was aware of was a dull rhythmical thudding. It was a persistent, loud noise which for some reason she found enticing, and oddly made her think of food. She tried to move, but found that she was tightly bound to what seemed to be a hard wooden chair. She opened her eyes a fraction, but the light in the room was painfully blinding, so she closed them tightly again. Then she heard voices. It sounded like shouting, but she surmised that there must be something wrong with her hearing, because the words they were saying didn't sound like words said in panic or anger, it just sounded like two men having a conversation, loudly. She became aware as she tuned their words in that they were talking about her, although nothing they said made sense. When she opened her mouth to speak, to say she was thirsty, she felt an especially unpleasant sensation in her mouth, almost like her teeth were moving and growing. The thudding moved closer and the repetitive sound became almost unbearably appealing. When she cracked her eyes open again she found herself staring into the green eyes of a man. He looked familiar, he looked unhappy, and oddly guilty, and then the world went swiftly back to black.

**Twelve hours earlier. **

It was a cheap dive of a bar, her favourite kind. Alice considered her absolute lack of sense of direction to be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it led her to find all sorts of places off the beaten path; a curse because she was almost always lost, which is what had brought her to "Bud's Bar".

She'd been in the US about a month, it was supposed to be a 30th birthday tour with her best friend. But, about a month before they'd come away, her friend Julie had hooked up with a bloke. The net result being after about a week in the States, Julie had declared herself to be too miserable without him, and had gone back to the UK. Alice hadn't for a moment considered going with her. She was happy in her own company, plus, was having an absolute ball. She'd found the Americans to be mostly friendly, and even the barmy ones were charming in their own way. Alice had delighted in going round towns off the main highways and visiting local attractions. Her favourites so far were a toss up between an enormous ball of twine in Branson, Missouri and in Broward County, she'd found 'The Mystery Spot' where some tables and chairs had been randomly glued to the ceiling, totally awesome.

There were some places she'd been less keen on though. A trip down one highway, going the wrong way as usual, had brought her to an abandoned town. There was evidence that people had been there reasonably recently, but they were all gone and the town had what could only be described as a sinister feel to it. Another road had brought her through an area where many towns appeared to be struggling, then one town was oddly prosperous. She hadn't liked it much there either. And even in innocuous places there were strange things. A nice, middle class area of 'prime real estate' had in it one house that was boarded up, derelict and abandoned. A 'For Sale' sign hung forlornly – and someone had graffitied on it in red: '_if you dare'_. She'd scuttled past that place nice and quick too.

But all in all, she was having a significant amount of fun. And now she was here, in a place called Cawker City in Kansas having just seen another 'largest ball of twine'. She smiled as she flicked through the photos on her iphone, comparing this one with the last one she'd seen as she supped her vodka and tonic. Sitting at the bar, she was aware of a group of guys playing pool. One was huge, appeared to be very drunk and betting an overly large amount of money on the next game, across the bar from her a ridiculously good looking man was frowning into some whisky, and seated at a shabby looking table two men and a woman were laughing at the drunk guy at the pool table. She stopped flicking through her photos to have a discreet look at 'whisky man', he really was very beautiful in a manly way. He looked up briefly, his eyes met hers, he smiled and winked, then went back to his drink. "Out of my league,'' she thought.

A polite cough next to her roused her from a very dirty chain of thoughts which included 'whisky man' and her motel room. She turned to see a reasonable looking man smiling at her. She smiled back deciding that if he wasn't in the same vicinity as 'whisky man' she would've considered him to be very good looking. He had a distinct whiff of Keifer Sutherland around the edges.

"Another drink?" he offered. She looked wistfully at 'whisky man' for a split second who continued to stare intently at his drink.

Alice internally shrugged and abandoned her fantasy. "Sure" she replied.

Several very large vodkas later, a terrible decision to buy a bottle of tequila and do shots back at Doug's place was made. She'd found herself sitting at the table with the group she'd seen earlier. They'd introduced themselves as 'Doug', 'Ross' and 'Ellie', and she was being thoroughly charmed by all of them. Doug was the man who'd bought her the drink, and he was giving her all the 'I'm interested in seeing where this night goes' signs. To be honest, she'd had her fair share of travelling one night stands and would normally have been all for it, but for some reason she didn't want 'whisky man' to think badly of her. He was still there and would occasionally look at her, or at least at the table she was sitting at, frowning and then neck another slug of whisky. He hadn't smiled again. Ellie was at the bar buying the tequila as Alice made the less than sensible choice, to get up and put her jacket on and leave with Doug at one side, Ross on the other and Ellie behind her.

As they left the bar, the situation changed and made her wary. A change of conversational tone, a whisper she couldn't make out, and then Doug held on to her arm in a manner that could only be described as firm. She'd felt safe leaving with them because a woman had been there, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Erm, I think… I think I've had too much and that I've left my phone in the bar. I, erm… think I might call it a night. Sorry." Alice said.

"Nope," Snorted Doug. "That, sugar, is not an option. I'm famished, and you are… well, just sumptuous looking." He tightened the grip on his arm, and steered her toward a waiting van.

"Uh uh, I am not getting in that, you've all had waay too much to drink, I'll call a cab and go on my way." Alice struggled to remove her arm, but Doug now moved behind her, pinned her arm behind her back and fastened his other hand over her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw movement and then Ellie was grinning at her. Only Ellie's mouth was changed, her teeth were sharp, gruesome and dangerous looking as she closed in on Alice's neck. A searing pain and an unpleasant sucking sensation began, like getting a love bite from a vampire.

"VAMPIRE" Alice's brain screamed at her, and as panic set in she started to struggle wildly, kicking out against Ellie's hard body rammed against her and squirming to try and get herself away from those teeth. But, she was tiring, and fast. Suddenly she saw drunk pool guy and 'whisky man' coming towards her. Doug sensed it too, and loosened his hand over her mouth as he turned to them.

"RUN, for God's sake RUN" screamed Alice at the two men running towards the group, then the world tilted and went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirteen hours later.**

Images came flooding back to Alice. Doug holding her tight, Ellie's teeth against her neck, an unpleasant salty, iron taste in her mouth, fighting and gun shots. She tried to move and found that she was still tightly secured to a chair. She opened her eyes wide and found the lights in the room had been turned off and a couple of candles flickered on a rickety table.

"Sorry," said a gruff voice quietly. "It was for the best. Trust me. But you're going to be fine now, I promise."

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck happened, and where the fuck am I NOW?" Demanded Alice. A part of her wondered why her overwhelming emotion was rage rather than fear.

The owner of the voice came into view. "I know you. You're whisky man. And, you, gigantor over there – you're drunk pool guy. Why in God's name am I tied to a chair. Is this some whole 'Deliverance' thing, because if it is, I'm going to… What the fuck is in my mouth?"

Whisky man looked grim. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fucking starving, since you ask. Which is peculiar as you'd think food would be the last thing on my mind as I'M TIED TO A FUCKING CHAIR."

"Which one of them fed you?" enquired gigantic pool guy.

Alice glared at the men. "What kind of idiot question is that? No one fucking fed me, what are you talking about you great big fool?"

Whisky man did kind of smile at that. He crouched to her level, "My name's Dean. That great big fool is my brother Sam and I absolutely promise you we mean you no harm. But you're in serious trouble unless you can think back to which one of those animals shoved their blood into your mouth."

Alice looked at Dean, Dean looked at Alice. Watching as she processed the events of the previous evening.

"Vampires? Really? I mean for absolute fucking real? That's not possible. I mean, they're fictional, right?"

Sam came over, put a chair the wrong way round in front of her and straddled it. He smiled at her kindly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Here's the deal. There's things out there, bad things, and we hunt them. Vampires were rare, but these days they're on a recruitment drive which you unfortunately were caught up in. They, one of them, fed you blood and you're now… Well… one of them. But, don't worry, we do have a cure. It's nasty, but to do it you have to not feed at all – hence the tying you to a chair, and we need to know which one fed you their blood as we need it to fix you."

Alice looked at them, Dean first, then Sam. Trying to work out whether she was insane, they were, or if she'd been drugged and was on some sort of odd hallucinogenic trip. Then she slowly ran the tip of her tongue over her teeth, and felt rough and sharp lumps under her gum. Her face crumpled and tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Oh no, oh no… This is all manner of wrong," she whispered. Then taking a deep, shaky breath she closed her eyes and tried to recall who had forced their blood into her.

"They introduced themselves as Doug, Ross and Ellie. Doug was the one who'd bought me drinks in the bar. He held me, Ellie was the one who fed from me. I don't know where Ross was, he was to the left of me when we left the bar, but then, he kind of went. You came out, and Doug let go a bit which is when I shouted at you two to run. Thanks for not running, by the way." As she spoke she suddenly remembered Ellie thrusting her wrist at her as Doug let go to fight the hunters.

"Ellie" she said. "Fucking bitch."

Dean looked at her solemnly. "Ok sweetheart, we know where they're holed up. We'll kill them, get her blood then come back and deal with this. You need to wait here. I know you're hungry. I know it burns. The temptation to feed is going to be almost intolerable. But trust me, if you feed this is over. You'll turn completely and we'll have no choice, but to… "

"Kill me?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Best wait here then, hadn't I? Could you knock me out again maybe? It'd make it less likely I'll try and escape and frankly, much less painful. All I can see when I look at you two is food and your heartbeat is like a siren's call. Please. Just…" The world went black again.

"Sam!" Dean looked at his brother who stood behind Alice holding the piece of wood which he'd just hit her over the head with.

Sam shrugged. "She was right; it's less risky and less painful for her. We want to save her don't we?"

Dean looked at the girl slumped in the chair. Her dark hair hung loosely over her face. She was gorgeous. He winced as he fought the urge to touch her. It wasn't that long since Lisa had given him the ugly truth and although the whole relationship with her had ended badly to say the least, it clearly wasn't time to start banging almost-rescued vampire chicks. No matter how much he wanted to. "Fine, let's go and get it done" he muttered shrugging on his jacket and sticking his gun in its usual place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A couple of hours later**

Alice came to again. There was knocking at the door. She prayed intently it wasn't housekeeping. The thirst was a raging torment now, her throat was like sandpaper when she swallowed and her stomach felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Sunlight crept round the edge of the drawn curtains and Alice kept her eyes averted from it as it was like knives to look at. The knocking sounded again.

"Housekeeping?" said a voice from the other side of the door. Then Alice winced as the sound of jangling keys hit her ears, which to her was a similar volume to a plane taking off. She strained against the bindings, vaguely thinking she could hide and keep the poor chambermaid safe but they were too tight.

"Come back, come back, please come back" she prayed to herself over and over again. Then the door swung open.

"Oh honey, what's happened to you?" a middle aged, friendly looking woman came over. Her poorly bleached blonde hair swept back into a ponytail, and large earrings dangled. Unfortunately, all that did was draw Alice's attention to her neck.

"Don't, don't untie me, I'm not safe" Alice begged the woman.

"Oh my, and you're British, what will you say about us when you go home. Of course I'm going to untie you and then I'm going to call the cops. Did they hurt you honey? Have they touched you? I saw those men go out, I said to myself then they looked rough types. I'm sure one of them had a gun. Gosh, these are tight, your hands must be so sore."

She set to work loosening the ropes. Alice no longer could trust herself to speak, she could feel the fangs descended in her mouth and she was so hungry now that she didn't know if she was physically able to not feed. She closed her eyes and tried not to smell the woman's scent that came off her in waves, perfume, sweat, coffee, cigarettes and underneath it all the unmistakeable smell of blood. She desperately tried to tune out the drumming of the poor woman's heart, elevated at the end of cleaning 20 rooms on a hot day and then finding a kidnapped girl tied to a chair.

"Leave her where she is woman," a deep voice bellowed from the doorway. It was Dean with Sam only a step behind him.

"Oh thank God, thank you God" thought Alice. But when she opened her mouth to say something all that left her was a hissing growling noise which made the housekeeper turn to her.

"Sweet mother of God, what is the matter with her?" she turned to Sam and Dean, "What did you do to her mouth?"

"Please," said Sam, looking at her with his big puppy dog eyes, "She's our sister, she's got some mental health issues, she did that to herself. We needed to tie her up for her own safety while we went and got her meds."

"Oh poor child, well, ok. If you're sure I can't get you some help…?" She looked at Dean with narrowed eyes, but smiled when she turned back to Sam.

"No, no, thanks, we're good here."

The woman left then, glancing once behind her at Alice with pity in her eyes. Alice growled at her and as the door closed, where the ropes were loosened, she began to move her arms and rise up from the chair.

"Sam… watch out!" Dean shouted as Alice freed herself and moved toward Sam at lightening speed, lips drawn back and her eyes fixated on the vein at the side of his neck. Dean threw himself at Alice, tackling her to the floor, where she writhed underneath him, snapping and spitting in her attempt to feed on him. She was barely under his control but as he looked into her blood shot eyes, he could see the real girl there, behind the madness, pleading at him to help her.

The two men finally got her back to the chair and tightly bound again and then set about making the potion that would return her to humanity.

"Sam, how the hell are we going to get her to drink this? She's starving, all she can hear is our hearts, all she can smell is our blood. How are we gonna force it down her without getting bitten?"

Sam looked at Dean blankly, while Alice restlessly squirmed on the chair, straining against the bindings, growling quietly. In the end, they decided the best idea was to have Sam stand behind Alice and tip her head back, while Dean tipped the disgusting potion into her mouth. Sam then cut the ropes as Alice folded in half and vomited a mix of the cure and blood.

Afterwards she felt like she'd never felt before. Her head hurt where she'd fallen, and then where Sam had hit her, the back of her throat burned from the cure and subsequent vomiting, her mouth hurt where the fangs had been and had now, thankfully disappeared, her wrists and ankles hurt from the ropes that had secured her to the chair and she was exhausted. Overriding all of this though was an overwhelming sense of gratitude to the men that now watched her, concern in their eyes, as she lay panting on the floor.

Dean spoke first. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Alice nodded, then looked up sharply, "You've had to do this?"

He nodded, then drank quickly from a flask, not expanding any further. Sam handed her a drink of water, which she gratefully took and finished in one go. "More please" she said.

Dean held out his hand to help her up, and led her to one of the beds. "Rest" he said, in a voice that sounded like it was used to ordering people around. She obeyed, mostly because she literally had no energy to do anything else, but also because she'd decided that she'd follow him to hell if he asked her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eight hours later.**

Alice woke up and stretched. She sat up quickly, frightened suddenly that she was alone. Relieved she saw Dean was sleeping in a chair, and an enormous lump in the next bed could only have been Sam. Quietly she got up to the bathroom, shut the door, and then she spent several minutes examining her face in the mirror. She was enormously grateful that she hadn't seen what she'd looked like as a vampire, she turned her head left and right and opened her mouth to examine her teeth. All looked as they had done before it all happened.

Although it wasn't one of the world's nicest hotels, it did have the good grace to provide a hospitality pack with a face cloth, toothbrush and toothpaste, which she used extensively. When she opened the door and came out, Dean was awake and looking at her intently.

"How you doing?" he asked gently.

"I'm alright, not a vampire which is a massive plus obviously. But I need to know Dean. What the fuck? Do you do this normally? Saving peoples' lives? Killing monsters? I mean, how do people not realise these things exist?"

For some reason, maybe because her eyes captivated him, maybe because she'd experienced what he had not too long ago, maybe because he was just lonely and sick of the whole thing he did what he never did, and that was tell her everything. About Mary and John, then about their lives growing up, about Sam leaving for college, and why he came back, and about averting the apocalypse and what cost that had been, he left virtually nothing out. Sam lay in bed listening quietly, listening to Dean pour his heart out to this woman, a complete stranger to all intents and purposes, but the story was captivating and now that his soul was back, Sam understood the need to let it out, and so let Dean tell his tale.

Once he'd finished, Alice sat on the bed silently. For a while Dean thought she was just scared, but when she looked up he saw a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Teach me" she said. "I can't go back to England, to a small life, knowing this. I can't return to my life and pretend I wasn't a vampire for a day. And I can't live knowing what I know and not be able to either help myself or others. I need in. I'm strong, I'm fit and I've survived, thanks to you two. I need to help."

"No" Dean retorted sharply, "it's no life. It's awful. It's day after day of thankless crap. Bad motels, bad food, half the time you only manage to save half the people and sometimes none at all. Nobody thanks you, nobody's sad to see you leave. No. You're too beaut… too good for this."

Alice raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit that he'd nearly called her beautiful.

"Teach me" she repeated. "Or if you won't, take me to someone who can." With that she walked over to where Dean sat and crouched in front of him; her eyes, the colour of the winter's sea, meeting his green ones. Quietly she said, "Also, call me insane, but I can't bear the idea of walking out of this room and never seeing you again. It would actually break my heart I think, which is bonkers 'cos I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I can't bear the thought of it Dean. Please."

He stared at her, then his rough hand caressed the side of her face, his eyes softened as he realised that he felt the same. That the idea of her out there alone, with no skills to defend herself against the things she now knew were there, without him, was actually unbearable. "My name's Alice, by the way, since you never asked."

"Fine, Alice. Sammy, I know you're awake. We're taking her to Bobby."

"Yeah, ok." Came the muffled reply, resigned to not really being given a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just, later. **

"You idjits. What are you thinking bringing her here? To all of this! You should've marched her to the nearest airport and sent her home, safe."

Dean ran his hand down his face as he did when he was angry. "Bobby, we couldn't. She was a damn vampire. You can't just go back to being a normal… whatever she did in England after that. She's changed forever now. And, I don't want her out there alone with nothing to defend herself with. She's British for God's sake. Do they even have guns? Alice, do you even have guns over there?"

"Well. Farmers do, I suppose, and some of the police. But, no, not as a general rule, the local farm supplies shop sells air rifles, but I'm guessing they'd be quite limited in their usefulness against monsters."

"Idjits." Bobby repeated and stomped off to refill his glass of gut rot whisky.

Dean turned to Alice. "He's crotchety and a drunk. But the best there is. He'll teach you what you need to know. We have to go, we have some fucking craptastic stuff to do. I'll see you soon. Promise."

Alice stood there. Her backpack hanging from her hand, she looked around at the scruffy house, not a shelf was free of books. Strange emblems were painted on the ceiling and there were many knives and guns.

"He is one of the good guys isn't he, I mean, he's not actually going to just kill me or anything right?"

Dean laughed. "No, sweetheart, he's the best. By the time we get back, you'll know what most of this is. Just don't mess with his drinking, it upsets him." He ran his hand down her face again. "I'm sorry Alice. I'm sorry you got messed up with this. I'm sorry you couldn't have just trailed round the USA seeing stupid attractions and then gone home to your life."

"I'm not sorry Dean. I'll never be sorry. I feel like part of me has slotted into place, like I was meant to be here. I know it's going to be tough. I know I'll have days when I'll wish the same thing. But, this feels right somehow."

She smiled up at him, and as she did, their eyes met and then their lips met and for both of them a sense of peace enveloped them. He pulled her in tight, feeling her soft body against his hard one, their kiss deepened, and they both knew in that instant that their lives were now irrevocably intertwined. Dean groaned and pulled back, and looked at her. Her lips were full and her cheeks were flushed, she looked absolutely desirable, and he wished that he could carry her up to one of the bedrooms and finish what they'd clearly started.

"Well. Ok then" he murmured "that was, something."

"DEAN" Sam bellowed from outside.

"Dammit Sammy, I'm coming" Dean yelled back. He looked at Alice again. "I'll be back. Soon, and we'll do that again, properly, for longer, somewhere private where we can continue it. A lot."

"Good" She replied. "Go now. I have shit to do and a huge pile of weird crap to learn. I'll be seeing you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: this chapter has some smut...**

**A couple of weeks later**

Alice sat outside in the sunshine field stripping a gun that Bobby had given her to practice with, as she did so she was muttering the exorcism prayer memorising it over and over. She'd spent the previous day drawing devils' traps in the panic room, learning their meaning and trying to get her limited art skills to match Bobby's drawings.

Bobby came out to her with a cup of coffee, "you're doing ok, keep at it, when you've learned each bit of the gun, where it goes and which the dangerous end is, I'll teach you to shoot. I've heard from the boys, they're ok. Dealing with some stuff, but nothing out of the realms of what we consider normal. How're you doing?"

Alice put the gun down and looked at him. "I need to learn to fight. Otherwise, I'm ok."

She didn't let on that she spent all of her time missing Dean, she'd decided it made her sound stupid to miss someone she'd known for such a short time. Even if he had saved her life, and did have the most beautiful green eyes, and that body… Alice realised she'd zoned out a little and Bobby was looking at her worriedly, "Honestly, I'm fine. It's just all new, you know."

Bobby nodded. As he turned to walk away he looked over his shoulder. "Got you some new id, you're now a legally illegal citizen of the US. You're called Alice Young now. When you're ready we'll get you some FBI badges, but one step at a time. OK?"

"Thanks Bobby," Alice smiled and began to dismantle the weapon in front of her. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio…"

**A couple of weeks after that**

Alice sat on the bonnet of one of Bobby's cars, sweating and exhausted after a five mile run. She'd been fit before, and had enjoyed running, but the martial arts teacher she'd signed up with pushed her to her limits. She sighed as she realised how much she still had to learn. She swallowed the remaining water she had left, and got up to hit the shower. In the distance she had the rumble of a car engine, but thought nothing of it as Bobby had gone out earlier to tow a wreck back to the yard. The engine noise grew louder, and as Alice turned, she saw the familiar sight of a 1967 Impala draw up to the gates. Her heart leapt in her chest as she saw two men in the front, and as she stood she sent up a silent prayer: "Please don't let him have changed his mind, or met someone, or be broken…please God."

The car drew to a stop, Dean and Sam got out. Dean stopped and looked at her. "You need a shower sweetheart." Alice started, and looked down at herself, she was wearing joggers and an old t-shirt of Bobby's knotted at the waist, both of which were distinctly past their best and very sweaty. She blushed, and then smiled and shrugged, "Guess so…coming?" she asked. Dean laughed, "Couldn't stop me if you tried, s'ya later Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and started getting their bags out of the car. "Hey Alice, good to see you again." Alice smiled at Sam, "You too hun," she replied in her best American accent. "What was that? Irish?" He asked with a laugh. She chuckled too, "Yeah, I think I'll just be an English American, good to see you too. Catch up later?" And with that, she walked into the house with Dean following close behind.

**A couple of minutes later**

She stepped into the warm shower, letting the water rinse away the mud and sweat from the run. She heard the bathroom door open, then close, and she smiled as Dean stepped in next to her. He ran his hands down her body, "So beautiful," he grinned then took her face into his hands and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Their bodies responded immediately, her nipples hardened as he pulled her in tighter. His hard body against hers, covered in small scars, and with some fading bruises across his shoulder. She caressed them, each and every one, and then kissed them, working her way round so she was behind him and then in front of him again. Their eyes searched each others, and then he lifted her against the wall, the water spilling down and around them as he entered her, his hard length filling her. She moaned in pleasure as he moved within her, and he groaned in response to feeling her muscles around him contract. They moved together, his position putting him in all the right places to make her whimper, bringing her to a climax that made him shout his name with him following swiftly after.

Drying off they moved to the bed, satiated for now, and lay facing each other quietly. He caressed her body gently, eyes shut, almost dozing. Alice basked in the after glow and relished the sight of him lying next to her.

After a while he opened his eyes and leaned in towards her, their lips met again, and soon the need overtook them. Dean kissed the side of her neck where the scar from Ellie's bite stood out, then moved down to gently kiss and tease her nipples. She in turn took him in hand, and soon he was rock hard, a small bead of moisture at his tip and he rubbed her clit making her wet and moaning for him again. Pushing her over on to her back, Dean pushed inside her and thrust back and forth almost taking himself out of her, and then moving all the way back in. Alice looked down and revelled in the sight of their bodies perfectly fitting together, man and woman, moving in ecstasy. He looked down where she was looking, then smiled as he rolled her on top of him. They came together in this position calling each others' names, uninhibited and desperately in love.

**Much later the next day**

Dean and Alice emerged the next lunch time. Glowing, and stealing glances and grins across the room, they desperately tried to concentrate on what Sam and Bobby were talking about. Eventually Alice decided that she was good for nothing, and that whatever was being discussed was important enough that she was hindering Dean, so she changed back into her running gear, and giving Dean a gentle kiss on the lips, strode off to do her usual five mile run. She promised herself that she'd try to be somewhere near her personal best, but doubted that she'd even manage the five miles her legs were so tired.

When she got back, having completed five miles, but very slowly (and she'd had to walk some), a dark haired man in a crumpled trench coat stood looking very seriously at the men standing outside.

"Alice, this is Castiel.. Cas, he's, well he's an angel of the Lord. Sweetheart, we have to go again," Dean looked at her somberly. Alice just nodded, although her heart dropped at the news, she knew what she'd gotten herself into and couldn't complain when they had to go and do whatever they had to do. She smiled bravely at Dean and then held her hand out to Cas.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard all about you. Take care of them, won't you?"

Cas looked at her, "It is also nice to make your acquaintance Alice Elizabeth Mitchell. I know of you, and Dean has spoken about finding someone he cares deeply for. I hope that you remain well while we are gone." Alice frowned at his odd way of speaking, but as she turned to say something to Dean, there was a fluttering noise and all three were gone.

"He does that," was all Bobby said. "Come on Al, time's a wasting, we need to get you working those phones."


	7. Chapter 7

**Six weeks later**

Sam lay on the bed in the panic room, his face and body now still after the spasms that had racked his body just a few minutes earlier. Dean and Bobby were upstairs, Alice could see that Dean was out of his mind with worry and that after holding her tight when they'd first come in with Sam, he'd sought solace in booze and distance. She sat next to the bed, watching Sam closely, occasionally she'd place a cool cloth on his forehead as you do when a child is sick, feeling powerless to help with the events unfolding in front of her.

Bobby came down, and stood in the doorway watching Sam, "Cas has betrayed us," was all he said. Alice looked up, and her heart sank as she realised what that would do to Dean.

"What now?" she asked. Steeling herself for the answer she didn't want to hear.

"We go and deal with the son of a bitch, Alice, I need to talk to you please," Dean had appeared behind Bobby and his face was full of pain and grief as he spoke. She got up and went to him; he held out his hand and led her up the stairs.

"Things are getting out of hand. I don't know what he's up to, but it's something to do with the King of Hell, and purgatory and souls. None of it's good, and I don't want you near any of it. I need you to be safe. I need to know that when I'm out there dealing with this crap that you're not in danger. Please Alice. Promise me you'll be safe. I can't do this without you in the world, but I can't be with you. We can't be together. Not now. I love you, I'll love you for always, but you're just a novice and this is bad. You make me vulnerable and I can't be that now, not with Sam like this. Alice, oh God, Alice, I'm sorry."

Tears ran freely down Alice's face as she listened to his speech, his eyes filled at the sight of her crying and he pulled her in close. "It's not for forever, sweetheart, I'll come back and make it work. I will, if it's the last thing I do. It's just for now."

"I love you Dean," said Alice, and with that she went upstairs to pack. Dean watched her as she walked up the stairs, his face stricken, but confident he'd made the right choice for all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven months later**

Alice screamed as the contraction raged through her. "You're ok, Alice, said the kindly looking woman in front of her, "This is all normal, it's ok, you're fine and the baby's fine. Now, push, hard as you can." A small cry filled the room, and the tiny infant was placed in Alice's arms. "Congratulations, it's a girl. Would you like to cut the cord?" the midwife smiled at the dark haired man standing at the head of the bed, he frowned and silently shook his head. Alice smiled, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Mary Samantha", she whispered. "You're amazing and have brought me joy where there was nothing but pain. I will love and protect you forever." The baby stilled at the sound of her mother's voice and Alice looked up to the trench coated man standing next to her.

"You mustn't tell him until he's safe," she whispered. He nodded, and with a smile, he left the room with a quiet flutter.

**Seven months before that**

She'd phoned Julie from Heathrow, sobbing, that she was home, that she'd met someone and it had all gone wrong. Julie came at once to collect her, and folded Alice into her arms, distraught at the sight of her best friend who looked pale and exhausted, her eyes bloodshot from many hours of crying. Alice had stayed with Julie for a while; lying on the sofa in the small flat, alternating between staring into space and crying. Julie would go to work, come home, she would place a meal in front of Alice who picked at the food in front of her, and then repeat the process the next day. Eventually Julie had broached the subject of what Alice was going to do. "Go home, move on, I s'pose." Alice responded flatly, and in the end, that's what she'd had to do.

It had taken a few weeks for her to realise that something else was happening to her. She'd quickly found a job as a care assistant at the local hospital in the emergency room, it was a deliberate move because she'd decided that it was the best way to monitor for strange happenings near her, she'd looked out for people coming in with unexplainable injuries but so far, it had been mostly drunken accidents and car wrecks. Rummaging through one of the drawers at work she nervously removed one of the small packets and went to the bathroom, then stared in amazement at the two bright blue lines emerging on the stick. "Fuck, now what?" She murmured to herself.

She spent a sleepless couple of nights then, going round and round with whether Dean needed to know, how to get hold of him, and what to do. In the end, although she knew that there'd been a problem with Cas, she did what Dean had told her in that first conversation what he did to get hold of the angel.

"Castiel, in the name of heaven and all that's holy, I need your help. Please Castiel, it's important I think." She did this every night for a month, and then one time, he was there.

"Alice. You don't need to tell me. I can hear the heart beating inside you. Things are not…going smoothly for us. Sam has been unwell, Dean is ok, but he is angry with me, and Bobby has died. The best thing you can do is stay here. I will come back." And he disappeared again. Alice stood motionless staring at the spot where the angel had been. "Son of a bitch," she whispered.

Throughout the course of the pregnancy, Castiel would visit and tell her some of what was happening, that Dean was safe and Sam recovering well. He told her tales of heaven, and hell, and taught her some of the Enochean language and symbols. He helped her draw the devils' trap underneath her doormat, and one time brought her a silver knife to have near her bedside. He smiled at her growing belly and by the time the baby was due to arrive, the two of them had a strong, if slightly peculiar, bond. She'd asked him to be at the birth as Dean's stand in impulsively, but was pleased she had. She'd found his strong silent presence very reassuring as she'd squeezed his hand tight when the contractions came.

And now, here she was. A single mother, half hunter, half civilian, stuck in the UK in a small town, with a tiny baby girl depending on her, her best friend was an angel, and the love of her life was fighting a battle she could have nothing to do with. "Come on Mary," Alice stood up, resolved to survive this strange life and to keep her daughter safe and happy, "let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Five years later**

Alice stood outside her door, looking around her. For the last day or so she'd felt distinctly like someone was watching her. Mary bounced up beside her, the deep green eyes so reminiscent of her father's, but the dark hair and heart shaped face of Alice. "Mummy," she demanded, "why are you staring into space?"

Alice laughed, and picked her up, "No reason little one, just thought I saw a cat. Dinner?"

Later on, her daughter safely asleep in bed, Alice resumed standing outside the door, looking into the dusk around her, a coffee in one hand, she frowned. "Castiel? Is that you?"

"No, it's not him," said a deep voice as a figure emerged from round the corner of her neighbour's house. "It's me."

"Dean?" Alice asked… praying it was, and that she wasn't going insane.

"Is it too late? Am I… too late?" He asked, coming into view.

"My God, no… never, but… there's something, someone, you…"

"Mary Samantha? I know. I've always known. A couple of times a year I force Castiel to bring me to you, I stay a while and watch. It's totally creepy really, but I still believed I had to keep you safe. Especially when I knew she existed. Cas told me her name, told me he kept an eye on you both, and I got through. But I miss you sweetheart, I've come to bring you home. I'll always have to hunt, but the big bad can go to the young guys now. I feel like I've done my bit, I'm nearly 40 and it's enough. I've taken Bobby's place, in every way, rebuilt the house after the fire and everything. I'm part time mechanic, part time hunter. I work the phones, Sam does research. It's sparse, but it's comfortable. Come home with me Alice. Please?"

Alice looked up at him, not a single doubt crossed her mind as she moved in towards him, reaching up and kissing him long and deep on the mouth. Their kiss lengthened, feeling as if not a second had passed since the last time. Every emotion that she'd kept hidden for years came rushing back. He lifted her up against the wall, and in a symmetry from their first time together, opened his jeans and hers, and pushed into her then and there. She gasped as she felt him inside her, wet immediately, she thrust against him saying his name over and over again. His movements became more earnest, as he moved her into the house, shutting the door with his foot behind them. He lay her down on the kitchen floor and propped on his arms thrust in and out of her, watching her face as he brought her to orgasm, which took him to his with it.

"Love you Alice," he said into her neck, coming down from the high.

"Always and forever Dean," she whispered back, smiling as the two of them held each other tight, knowing they'd never be apart again.

**The End.**

**Maybe.**


End file.
